Cisne
by Maguie Grand
Summary: No confundir, es Terrific, no confundan yo soy Territana, Solo Candy y mi hermoso Terry como pareja, ellos son la pareja perfea, Candy y Terry están llenos de alegría cuando da a luz a una niña, pero la alegria se acaba cuando se les dice que no puede ver ni oír.entonces el abuelo Albert les ayudaa solucionar ese problema. ¿Descubre la hiistoria del patito feo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Cisne. **_

_**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste. **_

_**Basada a la biografía Helen Keller. **_

_**Basada a la Película Hindú - Black **_

_**No confundir, no es Alberfic, es Terrific, no confundan yo soy Territana, explique en el fondón no me gusta Candy para Albert como pareja. **_

_**Solo Candy y mi hermoso Terry como pareja, ellos son la pareja perfecta. Hasta con Anthony lo acepto, pero los demás chicos no me gustan como pareja de Candy. **_

_**Esta historia está basada a la vida de una chica sorda, ciega, muda, el tierno Albert, solo es un maestro que le guía a su alumna Bella a salir adelante a pesar de esa desventaja, es un amor de un padre a su hija, no confundir un amor de padre a hija. **_

_**Así que a conocer esta historia de la tierna Bella Grandchester. **_

_**Se divide en 3 capítulos, es un minific largo. .. **_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Terry Grandchester y Candy White. _

_**Presentación Estelar de la niña:**__ Bella Grandchester. _

_**Descubre la historia del patito feo que se convirtió en un hermoso cisne. **_

_**Prologo**_

Bella Grantchester nació el 14 de enero con la capacidad de ver y oír y alrededor de su primer año de vida, comenzó a caminar.

Tenía una excelente visión, a tal punto que era capaz de distinguir fácilmente un alfiler caído en el suelo.

Según su madre Candy dice que, fue capaz de decir algunas palabras a la edad de seis meses; logró balbucear «hola» y en una oportunidad irrumpió una reunión solicitando «té, té, té» Algunas palabras, entre ellas «agua», fueron retenidas en su memoria incluso después de su enfermedad.

A la edad de 19 meses, sufrió una grave patología que los médicos de la época llamaron congestión cerebro-estomacal, aunque especialistas modernos sugieren que pudo haber sido escarlatina, sarampión o meningitis.

Bella estuvo en tratamiento en el hospital mayor de Inglaterra con tal de darle la oportunidad de que se cure, logro curarse, pero perdió la visión y la audición por completo, se quedó sorda, ciega, muda y así continuo su vida.

**Capítulo 1**

**Patito Feo**

**Candy y Terry recibe una terrible noticia sobre Bella. **

Bella se encontraba en su casa, con su mamita.

-Bella, mi hermosa bebe, ya no estas enferma, ahora puedes jugar con el agua- dijo Candy sonriendo con su bebe.

Terry en llanto, llega del hospital para ver a su esposa.

-Hola mi amor… ¿Qué te dijo la doctora? - pregunto Candy sonriendo.

-La doctora Flanmy dice que nuestra Bella no puede ver, ni escuchar- dijo Terry llorando.

\- ¿Qué dijiste mi amor? - pregunto Candy impactada.

-Nuestra hija Bella es sorda y ciega- dijo Terry lloroso.

Candy llora desconsoladamente, no sabía qué hacer con la noticia terrible para ellos tener una hija sorda y ciega.

Candy y Terry decidieron tener una vida normal como si nada hubiese pasado, se le hacía imposible criar una hija sorda y ciega, no sabía cómo orientarla.

Pasaron ocho años después.

Bella creció, era una hermosa niña como su madre en su aspecto físico, heredo sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda, cabello rubio rizado, pecas en la nariz, era una bella niña, pero sin dirección, era como un animal, los niños de su alrededor le encantaban burlarse de ella.

Bella siempre andaba resentida con Dios, creyó que Dios no la amaba como hija, no sabía que el ser diferente era un don especial.

Terry se avergonzaba de su hija, no sabía cómo educarla, mientras Candy amaba a su hija, pero la sobreprotegía demasiado, eso hacía que Bella no se comportaba como debe de ser, de acuerdo a su edad.

Bella siempre provocaba accidentes.

\- ¡fuego¡Fuego¡Fuego ¡Candy. Candy… ¡Fuego ¡- grito la señorita Pony, que siempre les ayudaba con Bella.

Candy y Terry se asustaron mucho, hicieron lo posible por salvar la vida de la niña.

Terry estaba cansado de su hija.

-Por ocho años, todos los días un accidente nuevo- dijo Terry, Lastimando a alguien con un cuchillo o rompiendo su propia cabeza, Bella pudo haber incendiado toda la casa, con Bella nunca podremos ser felices.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso Terrence? ¿Qué regalemos a nuestra hija? – pregunto Candy triste,

-Que le enviemos a una institución, a un aisló mental – dijo Terry molesto.

-Te refieres a un aisló mental… ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?, parece que no la quieres a nuestra hija- dijo Candy.

-Candy, yo la amo tanto como tú, pero aun así quiero enviarla lejos, ella podrá formar un daño irreparable- dijo Terry.

-No lo siento, no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Candy llorosa.

-No hay otra solución, ya no me queda paciencia- dijo Terry molesto.

En ese momento la niña empuja a Mayta, la segunda hija de ambos.

-Oh, Dios mío, Mayta. – dijo Terry.

Candy le carga a su otra hija, mientras Terry se enfada con su hija y le empieza a maltratar.

-Suficiente de esto, esta niña nos causara nuestra muerte- dijo Terry, mientras pegaba a su hija.

\- ¡Déjala ¡- grito Candy llorando.

-ella no estará más aquí, por culpa de ella, mi hija Mayta llora- dijo Terry molesto.

-Suéltala, por amor de Dios, no es culpa- exclamo Candy llorando.

En ese momento Terry suelta a su hija.

Candy llorando, pasa la bebe en manos de Terry, mientras ella abraza a su hija.

-Intenta de entenderla, todos, tu y yo podemos ver, escuchar, hablar, ella solo se sofoca en su propia oscuridad, mi bebe está sufriendo – dijo Candy llorando, abraza a su hija.

En ese momento Terry llora y le dice_

-Me voy y me llevo a mi hija Mayta, yo me encargo de la sana y tú de la enferma porque no la aguanto más.

Candy le da una cachetada y le dice_

-No me vuelvas a hablar así, si quieres irte, te iras solo.

-Entiéndeme se me acaba la paciencia, esa niña nos causa muchos problemas- dijo Terry llorando.

Candy abraza a su esposo.

-Mi amor, yo te entiendo. Hay una escuela en Alemania donde niños como Bella, reciben una educación especial, si me dejas puedo escribirle a un profesor llamado Albert, que es maestro de niños especiales- dijo Candy.

-No necesitamos un maestro, necesitamos un mago, ya no quiero escuchar, no hay cura para nuestra hija- dijo Terry

-Última esperanza, Terry, quizás ese maestro llamado Albert, traiga la luz que nuestra hija necesita- dijo Candy.

En Alemania había una escuela para niños especiales.

María, la esposa de Albert, recibe la noticia que Candy y Terry tienen una hija sorda y ciega, que necesita un maestro.

-Tengo una noticia para ti, Albert- dijo María, acercándose a su esposo.

Albert, e le dice_

\- ¿De qué se trata?

-Se trata de una niña de ocho años en Londres, es la hija mayor de la familia Grandchester, pero no puede ver, ni escuchar, sus padres no la entienden- afirmo María.

Albert, estaba contento por recibir esa noticia, porque tendrá un nuevo trabajo, ya que sus alumnos especiales salieron adelante, gracias a él.

-Dice la señora Grandchester, que tú eres su única esperanza, sino su esposo la manda a un aisló, ellos necesitan un maestro, tu eres el mejor maestro que conozco, por favor cambia la vida de esa criatura- dijo María llorosa.

-No llores, tú sabes cómo amo a mis niños con habilidades diferentes, cambiare la vida de Bella- dijo Albert contento. - ¿Qué vez en mis ojos?

-Un gran cariño por esa pequeña- dijo María sonriendo.

-Es cierto, su nombre es Bella ¿cierto? - Dijo Albert.

-si- dijo María.

-Lo puedo ver todo claramente, en una hermosa mañana, la nieve cubriendo de las calles, hay una niña muy hermosa con un alma perdida y sin dirección, yo le daré alas hechas de palabras, le enseñare como conquistar al mundo y será feliz- dijo Albert contento.

-Estoy seguro que lo lograras, mi amor, eres una gran maestro de niños especiales, te amo- dijo María sonriendo.

-Yo también te amo María- dijo Albert contento.

Albert alista sus maletas y se despide de su esposa María, ella se encargará de la escuela, porque también es maestra.

Albert se dirige a la estación del barco para viajar a Londres.

_**La vida de Bella cambia, con la llegada de su maestro Albert Andrey. **_

_Albert, se presenta en la casa de los Grandchester. _

_Albert, saluda con respeto y le dice_ _

_. -Buenos días... vengo aquí porque soy maestro para chicos con habilidades diferentes- afirmo. _

_Candy se encontraba contenta y lo saluda con mucho cariño, mientras Terrence no se encontraba nada contento porque no tenía fe en que la vida de Bella cambiara. _

_En ese momento Candy lleva a Albert a la habitación de la niña. _

_La niña se encontraba encadenada, Terry encadeno a su hija para que no cause daños irreparables. _

_\- ¿Dónde está esa niña? - pregunto Albert, presentándose en la habitación. _

_Albert al mirar a la niña, se acerca a la niña. _

_-Es muy linda tu hija- dijo Albert sonriendo. _

_La niña le toca el rostro de Albert_

_-Niña preciosa, soy tu nuevo amigo - dijo Albert sonriendo. _

_La niña sonríe. _

_-eres una buena niña- le dice mediante señas. _

_Bella lo imita. _

_Candy se sorprende. _

_Le dice_ _

_\- ¿le entiende?_

_-No. Solo me imita- dijo Albert sonriendo. _

_Bella busca a su madre y su madre la abraza y le da un beso, _

_Albert se da cuenta que la niña llevaba cadenas _

_\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es una cadena? – pregunto molesto. _

_-es su identidad, para que no se pierda- dijo Terry. _

_-Sáquenlo- dijo Albert molesto, ¿Cuándo usted piensa que su hija es un animal?, eso está muy mal, déjame a mi convertirla en humano- dijo Albert. _

_\- ¿Cómo planea hacerlo? - pregunto. Terry molesto. _

_-Con los dedos, señor Grandchester, la voz de los mudos, la poesía de los sordos – dijo Albert contento. _

_-No creo que sea fácil- dijo Terry enojado. _

_-Fácil, no es, pero tampoco es imposible- dijo Albert contento. _

_En ese momento la señorita Pony llamo a comer. _

_Bella comida sin cubiertos, caminando agarrando los platos de todos. _

_Albert no se lo permitió, todos se asustaron. _

_Terry le dijo_ _

_-Suelta a mi hija, no tolero esto delante de mis invitados. _

_-Bella come así- dijo Candy. _

_-O come en su plato, o se queda hambrienta, tiene que aprender a comer, por eso no sabe comportarse- dijo Albert molesto. _

_-esa no es la forma de enseñar, ¿Usted no tiene lastima por esa niña discapacitada? - pregunto Terry. _

_-los que me dan pena son ustedes, que la tienen tanta lastima por la niña que no dejan que ella sea independiente, los chicos como ella también pueden salir delante de acuerdo a sus habilidades- dijo Albert molesto. Por favor déjenme sola con la niña, márchense todos. _

_-No permito que me autorice, usted es un sirviente- dijo Terry enfadado. _

_-No señor, soy un maestro de sueldo, déjeme cambiar la vida de su hija Bella- dijo Albert molesto. _

_-Por favor mi amor, deja que el señor Andrew cumpla su trabajo- dijo Candy con fe. _

_-Márchense todos- ordeno Albert. _

_Terry quedo molesto por el orden de Albert, Todos se marcharon dejando a la niña sola con su maestro _

_Albert con paciencia hizo que la niña agarrara los cubiertos, era tan difícil de controlarla porque se enfadaba rápido, pero con tantos intentos hasta le aventó agua fría para calmarla hizo que la niña aprenda a comer con los cubiertos. _

_La señorita Pony se acerca a Candy le dice_ _

_-Lo siento Candy, pero esta no es la forma de enseñar. _

_Candy lloraba miro a su hija de lejos comer con cubiertos _

_Le dice; _

_-Señorita Pony mira lo que logro el señor Andrew - dijo Candy contenta. _

_En ese momento la señorita Pony mira donde Candy lo señala y se sorprende al ver a su nieta comer con cubiertos, solo sonrió, se dio cuenta que su otra niña, gracias a Albert, sin duda era un gran maestro. _

_Mientras tanto Terrence, no se sentía bien con la presencia de Albert, pensaba que ella no llegaría a nada en la vida, solo la tenía lastima. _

_Candy le dice a Terry. _

_-No despidas al señor Albert, es un gran maestro, sé que su manera de enseñar es excéntrica, pero no sabes lo que ha logrado hoy, nuestra hija ha comido con cubiertos- afirmo contenta. _

_-No me gusta ser insultado en mi propia casa, para mi Bella nunca llegara a nada será mejor que le traslade a un aisló mental- dijo Terry molesto. _

_-Lo siento yo no pienso igual que tu- dijo Candy llorosa, _

_-Mañana me iré a Italia con Mayta, tú te quedas con Bella, pero antes despido a ese maestro- dijo Terry. _

_-Me das mucha pena, como padre Terry, Bella es hermosa, ningún padre se avergüenza de su hija por ser diferente- dijo Candy molesta. _

_-Lo siento, pero para mi Bella no tiene solución- dijo Terry. _

_Candy se entristece le deja que Terry abandone Londres llevándose a Mayta. _

…

_En ese momento Terry despide a Albert. _

_-Quiero que deje esa casa- dijo Terry, no me gusta su forma de enseñar. _

_-A mí tampoco me gusta que usted mire a la niña con lastima y la trata como un animalito- dijo Albert. _

_-Lárguese de mi casa- dijo Terry. _

_-lo siento no me iré hasta cumplir mi trabajo- dijo Albert. _

_\- De eso se encargará Candy, ella es su madre, yo me iré a Italia con mi otra hija- dijo Terry. _

_-Está bien- dijo Albert. _

_-Usted está despedido, mañana a primera hora se marcha el barco, en cuanto regrese no quiero verlo aquí presente- dijo Terry. _

_-¿Qué será de Bella?, ahora no sola es sorda y ciega, también quedara retrasada mental- dijo Albert. _

_-Es mi hija, mi responsabilidad- dijo Terry. _

_-Está bien, es su responsabilidad, pero también es la mía, la única diferencia es que yo no la tengo lastima, en cambio usted la tiene tanta lástima que no la deja enseñar lo necesario que debe aprender en su vida, señor Grandchester, su hija es sorda y ciega, no está mentalmente retrasada, ella puede llegar a ser una chica independiente- dijo Albert. _

_Terry despidió a Albert. Pero él no iba hacerlo caso, esperaba que se fuera, para seguir con su trabajo. _

_Al día siguiente Albert, se encontraba escondida, mientras Terry se despide de su esposa para irse de vacaciones por 20 días, a Italia con su pequeña hija Mayta. _

_En el momento que Terry abandona la casa, Albert se dirige a la habitación de Candy, para hablar con ella. _

_Albert toca la puerta. _

_-Adelante. - dijo Candy. _

_-Buenos días- dijo Albert, entrando a la habitación. _

_\- ¡señor Andrew ¡- exclamo Candy. _

_En ese momento Albert le dice _ _

_-No me voy a ir hasta cumplir bien mi trabajo. _

_-Yo no me puedo apoderar a la ausencia de mi esposo- dijo Candy. _

_-Tenemos que lograr que Bella sea independiente y para eso necesito tiempo - dijo Albert. _

_-Pero, no puedo apoderarme de la ausencia de Terry- dijo Candy. _

_-se ha ido por 20 días y necesito conocer a su hija para ayudarla de que ella puede llegar hacer independiente- dijo Albert. _

_\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres señor Andrey? - pregunto Candy molesta. _

_-Quiero que su hija logre ser independiente- dijo Albert. _

_-Pues no, Terrence tiene toda la razón, no hay cura para nuestra hija y mientras yo viva mi hija nunca se ira al aisló- dijo Candy. _

_-Yo te hago una pregunta... ¿usted es eterna? ¿Qué será de Bella cuando usted ya no exista?, ninguna persona es eterna... ¿No quieras que tu hija sea independiente?, estudie, trabaje algún día - dijo Albert. _

_-Mi hija es especial, nunca será una chica normal- dijo Candy llorando. _

_-Es porque ustedes, tanto como usted y el señor Grandchester la tienen tanta lastima, señora Candy, Bella es sorda y ciega, no está mentalmente retrasada, tiene que reconocer las palabras, todo lo que ella toca, lo que come, tiene un nombre con un significado, le enseñare a hablar mediante signo y también mediante el lenguaje oral, estoy segura que con mi ayuda, tu hija puede llegar a la universidad, estudiar en un colegio normal, confía en mí, soy un poco dura con mis alumnos, pero los amo y si los trato así es por su bien- dijo Albert sonriendo. _

_Candy sonrió, sintió que su corazón se estremecía al mirar a su hija independiente. _

_-señor Andrey, yo sé que usted tiene la razón, pero no me puedo apoderar del orden de Terrence- dijo Candy. _

_-Piensa en Bella, te lo juro por mi esposa que es lo que más amo, tu hija dependerá de mi hasta que logre ser independiente- dijo Albert con una sonrisa. _

_Candy al mirar la sonrisa de Albert, le dice_ _

_-Está bien Albert, de corazón yo también deseo que mi hija Bella sea independiente y feliz. _

_-Así será- dijo Albert sonriendo- ¿Cuándo me hago cargo de mi estudiante? – pregunto Albert contento. _

_-Esta misma tarde- dijo Candy sonriendo. _

_Albert sonrió y le dijo_ _

_-No te vas arrepentir convertiré a tu hija en un hermoso cisne... ¿No sé si habrás escuchado el cuento del patito feo? _

_-Sí, señor Andrey, quizás tengas razón el patito feo pensaba que nunca iba a salir adelante, porque era tan feo que nadie lo quería, pero después de tanto sufrimiento se convirtió en un hermoso cisne, que todo el mundo lo admiro, lo amo y llego hacer feliz- dijo Candy sonriendo. _

_-Ya vez señora Candy. Todos podemos llegar a la felicidad, no te avergüences, ni sientas pena por tener un hijo diferente, porque el ser diferente es brillante de corazón y de inteligencia. - dijo Albert sonriendo. _

_Albert se encontraba en el centro de estudio, estaba lista para enseñar a la niña. _

_Candy cumple su promesa. _

_Albert se sintió Feliz _

_-Mantuvo su promesa, trajo a su hija al centro de estudio, este será su escuela, pero no está permitido que los padres entren, así que debe retirarse. – le dijo Albert. _

_-Pero yo nunca le he dejado sola, por favor cuídala, no seas duro con ella- dijo Candy. _

_La niña se tropieza y se cae y la busca a su madre. _

_Candy estaba a punto de acercarse a la niña. _

_-Déjala, dijo Albert. _

_-Pero me está buscando- dijo Candy triste. _

_-Lo sé, si tú la dejas conmigo, tu hija lograra ser independiente, por favor si realmente la amas, retírate- dijo Albert. _

_Candy llorando se retira del centro de estudio, pues ella también deseaba que su hija logre ser independiente, por esa razón dejo a su hija en manos de Albert. _

_Para Albert enseñar a la niña no era fácil, lo primero que le dijo_ _

_-Bella, la magia ha comenzado para ti, cambiare tu vida, despierta niña preciosa, todos pasamos por esta oscuridad, en la cual tú estás viviendo, así que no te quedes en la oscuridad, ven a la luz, el abecedario comienza por A, B, C, D, pero el tuyo comienza por Patito feo, tu alfabeto, tu mundo es diferente, así que debes sentirte orgullosa de ser diferente, le enseño mediante señas. _

_Así poco a poco la vida de Bella fue cambiando, gracias a la ayuda de su maestro Albert Andrew. _

_Para Albert no fue nada fácil enseñar a Bella, abecés perdía la paciencia, hasta que un día Bella jugando con las plantas se hizo una heridita en su dedo anular, por las espinas. _

_Albert lo curo y por primera vez sintió que la persona que le enseñaba, que estaba a su lado no era malo. _

_Candy se quedó sorprendida al ver a su hija feliz con Albert. _

_-Por primera vez la veo a mi hija feliz con usted señor Andrew- dijo Candy. _

_-Si ahora somos amigos- dijo Albert sonriendo. _

_Albert sonríe, y la niña le da un beso bolado a su maestro. _

_-Ella necesita aprender mediante las espinas, dijo Candy. _

_-Esas espinas, que adornaban la corona de Jesús, ¿Cierto Candy? - pregunto. _

_-Sí, señor Albert - dijo Candy. _

_-Ahora que tu hija y yo somos amigos, será mejor que me dejes con ella para que le siga enseñando- dijo Albert sonriendo. _

_Candy se pone contenta, se retira y le deja a su hijita Bella con Albert. _

_Ahora Bella y Albert eran amigos. _

_La niña iba entendiendo las relaciones, entre una espina, el dolor, entre el agua y la sed. Pero esa relación aun le era extraña, gracias a Albert la niña aprendió hacer muchas cosas como comer con cubiertos, tender su cama, tener modales, a escribir, leer en braille y hablar mediante señas. _

_Bella aprendió todo, gracias a la ayuda de su maestro Albert Andrew, solo faltaba que aprenda que cada palabra tiene un significado y hablar mediante el lenguaje oral, cosa que se le hará difícil por no ver y oír nada. _

_Candy se quedó sorprendida por el cambio de Bella en corto tiempo, se dio cuenta que el señor Albert Andrew, era sin duda él era el mejor maestra especial. _

_**19 días después… **_

_**El regreso de Terry y Bella descubre el significado de la Vida mediante el agua. **_

_Ya habían pasado 19 días, Bella aun no aprendió que cada palabra tenía un significado. _

_Candy tenía que llevar a su hija, pues su esposo ya iba a llegar de Londres. _

_-No señora Candy, no permitiré que se lleve a Bella, aún no sabe el significado de las palabras. _

_-señor Albert, usted no le puede seguir enseñando a mi hija, mi esposo llega mañana- dijo Candy. _

_-Los milagros existen, Dios hará que Bella aprenda el significado de las palabras, cuando su esposo venga vera que su hija es otra niña- dijo Albert. _

_-Ojalá señor Albert, dijo Candy llorando, Gracias Albert, por ser de mi hija Bella, toda una señorita, solo le falta hablar y aprender el significado de las palabras, te estimo mucho, eres un gran maestro. _

_Candy llorando se retira de emoción_

_Al día siguiente Candy se lleva a Bella, del centro de estudio _

_Albert triste porque su alumna no aprendió el significado de las palabras. _

_Terrence apareció en este momento al mirar a Albert junto con su esposa y su hija, le despidió sin ver el cambio de Bella _

_Albert triste, alisto sus maletas, al pensar que había fracasado como maestra especial de Bella, mientras Candy y Terry discutían en su habitación _

_Candy trato de explicarle que el problema de Bella tiene solución, que ella a pesar de su sordera y ceguera puede salir adelante con la ayuda de Albert. _

_La señorita Pony y la hermana María se encargaron de Bella, mientras Albert alista sus cosas para irse de la casa, pero lamentablemente Bella al lado de esas señoras empezó a engreírse, comer como antes con la mano. _

_Albert al mirar esto, no la abandono, no tolero al mirar que su esfuerzo no sirvió de nada., _

_-Señorita Poni... ¿Qué hace? – pregunto, molesto. _

_-Déjala señor Albert, hoy está muy feliz- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_Albert corrió donde la niña. Le hizo que se sentara a comer bien, pero la niña le aventó agua, al mirar que Bella se dejó llevar por el engreimiento._

_Albert no tolero su comportamiento, le llevo al jardín de la casa, ahí había una piscina. _

_-Ven niña consentida, quieres tirarme agua, le dijo Albert molesto, primero déjame enseñarte que es el agua. _

_Él se tiro a la piscina con la niña y le enseña que es el agua. _

_Un milagro para Bella, la niña recordó como su madre le bañaba antes de perder la visión y audición, por fin supo el sentido, el significado de las palabras. _

_Bella mediante señas le dice que es agua. _

_Albert se quedó sorprendido que logro su objetivo, le enseño cada cosa y su significado _

_Bella aprendió cada cosa, palabra y su significado. _

_Albert e al mirar a Bella que aprendió todo lo que ella le enseñaba. _

_Señora Candy. Señora Candy¡ - grito Albert. … ¡ Señora Grandchester¡, ¡Señor Grandchester¡ _

_Candy y Terry se dirigieron al jardín de la casa, pensando que a Bella le había pasado algo malo. _

_Candy se acercó a Albert _

_\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Le paso algo a mi hija? - pregunto Candy preocupada. _

_Albert contento le dice_ _

_-No le paso nada, Bella ya conoce el sentido de la vida, el significado de las palabras. _

_Candy y Terry se quedaron sorprendidos, la pareja se acerca a su hija. _

_Albert le enseña a la niña mediante el lenguaje de sordos y ciegos que ellos son sus padres. _

_La niña sonrió, les dijo a sus padres – mamá y papá_

_Candy y Terry sonrieron de felicidad, abrazaron a su hija. _

_Albert lloro de felicidad porque había cumplido con su trabajo y quería mucho a la niña como si fuera su hija. _

_Desde ese día Terry pensó de manera diferente de que su mayor hija Bella podía salir adelante a pesar de su limitación y considero a Albert como el mejor maestra especial. _

_La niña mediante su lenguaje le pregunto a Albert… ¿Quién era él? _

_Albert lloroso, mediante el lenguaje de señas, le dice que es su __maestro. _

_La niña aprendió el significado de maestra, desde ese día la vida de Bella cambio por completo. _

_Bella a pesar de sus dificultades con la ayuda de Albert aprendió de todo hasta inclusive hablar sin ori, ni ver, su lenguaje del habla no era igual que los demás, no pronunciaba bien, pero hablaba, también llego a estudiar en un colegio normal, no era la mejor alumna, repetía de años infinidades de veces, hasta inclusive había compañeros que se burlaban de ella, pero aun así salió adelante, con la ayuda y amor que le daba Albert. _

_Para la niña no había mejor maestro que Albert gracias a él, cambio su vida por completo, sus padres Candy y Terry estaban orgullosos de tener una hija linda de sentimientos nobles e inteligente como Bella porque a pesar de no ver, ni oír salió adelante. _

…

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**¿Cómo están?**_

_**Espero que muy bien. **_

_**En esta ocasión les comparto éste minific, solo les digo una cosita, para que no se estén imaginando, esa historia no es de romance de pareja, sino la historia de una chica que sale adelante a pesar de esa desventaja que tiene. **_

_**Es la vida de una filosofa, que yo estudie en Psicologia, Helen Keller es real, , Albert es solo un maestro que le guía a Bella a que salga adelante, nada más… **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado **_

_**Espero sus reviews **_

_**Déjenme comentarios. **_

_**Nunca dejen de leerme, las historias se tratan de Candy y Terry.**_

_**Esta historia tiene tres capítulos… Continuará…**_


	2. Camino hacia una nueva Esperanza

_**Cisne. **_

_**capitulo 2 **_

_**Camino hacia una nueva Esperanza... **_

**_10 años después…. _**

**_Bella ingresa a la Universidad._**

_Bella ya era una joven hermosa, a pesar de su ceguera y sordera, ella tenía la belleza de su madre, a pesar de no oír y ver, termino su estudio escolar a los 20 años, porque no se le hacía fácil estudiar, siempre soñó con ir a la universidad y estudiar la carrera de Filosofía, quería superarse, le encantaba solucionar los problemas del conocimiento, la lógica, el origen del hombre, de la realidad, el sentido de la vida, la moral y los valores._

_Sus padres dudaron que Bella podía estudiar una carrera universitaria, pero su maestro Albert tenia fe en que su alumna pudiera ingresar a la universidad y ser toda una profesional. _

_Todos se encontraba en la casa, celebrando el cumpleaños de Bella que iba a cumplir 20 años y a la vez festejando porque su hija logro terminar el año escolar. _

_Todos los amigos se encontraban en la fiesta celebrando el cumpleaños de Bella. _

_Bella a pesar de no ver, ni oír se divertía en su fiesta, su alegría y su forma de bailar con sus amigos, familiares hicieron sonreír a todos los invitados. _

_También estuvo invitado el director de Mayta, la segunda hija de Candy y Terry, su hija ya estaba en la universidad, pues era una joven normal sin ningún problema, por eso avanzaba más rápido que Bella, tenía su novio, era el hijo de sus tíos Patty y Stear, llamado Mark. _

_De todas maneras Mayta, siempre sentía celos por Bella, porque sus padres le deban más atención a ella, sus celos eran un poco enfermizo de alguna forma siempre buscaba lastimarla siendo aún su propia hermana. _

_El señor Fernández, director de la Universidad San Ignacio de Loyola de Londres, también fue invitado en la fiesta por ser un gran amigo de Terry Grandchester, ese director se quedó sorprendido al ver a una chica sorda y ciega, tan sonriente y casi independiente. _

_El director le dice a Albert _

_-Mira esa chica, no puede ni escuchar, ni ver y aun así es maravillosa. _

_-Si es maravillosa, ella es Bella Grandchester, la chica que le estuve hablando, quiero que ingrese a la universidad- dijo Albert contento. _

_-Eso es imposible, señor Andrey- dijo el señor Fernández. _

_-Imposible es una palabra que nunca le enseñe a ella, Señor Fernández- dijo Albert. _

_-Hay escuelas especiales para chicas como ella donde se les enseña muchas cosas- dijo el director. _

_-hacer cosas sencillas para que trabajen como empleados de casa- dijo Albert.. _

_\- ¿alguna vez usted escucho la vida de algina chica como Bella como ingresante en una universidad para chicos normales?, que yo sepa nunca, a mi forma de pensar, estoy seguro que Bella nunca podrá ingresar, ni menos terminar una carrera universitaria – dijo el señor Fernández. _

_-Es su punto de vista y la respeto, pero yo conozco a Bella desde que tuvo ocho años, se todo lo que ha luchado para ser la muchacha que ahora es, me siento orgullosa de ser un buen maestro para chicos especiales, abecés lo que usted dice imposible, todo puede ser posible, yo tengo fe en que Bella – dijo Albert. _

_\- ¿Cómo entendería ella las lecturas? – pregunto, No escucha, ni ve... ¿Cómo entendería las clases? _

_-Me sentare con ella en el salón de clases, ella aprenderá todo a través de señas. – dijo Albert. _

_\- ¿Cómo contestara los exámenes? – pregunto el señor Fernández. Usted no va estar con Bella para que responda los exámenes. _

_-Si no confía en mí, puede buscar otra maestra especial que le diga las preguntas del examen mediante señas, ella lo responderá en su hoja, Bella siendo sorda y ciega aprendió de todo, hasta de hablar- dijo Albert. _

_-Lo se señor Andrey, usted es una de las mejores maestros titulados en educación especial, pero la universidad es muy difícil para chicos como ellos, pero si usted tiene tanta fe en Bella, le tomaremos un examen, confiare en que ella ingrese y acabe la universidad, ojalá lo logre, porque podrá ser un orgullo para nuestra universidad- dijo el señor Fernández con una sonrisa. _

_Albert le dice_ _

_-Gracias... _

_La señorita Pony le entrega a Bella en manos de Albert, después de tanto bailar. _

_Albert contenta le dice_ _

_-Bella conoce a su director. _

_Bella sonríe y le da la mano al director. _

_El director al ver la linda sonrisa de la chica, le da la mano. _

_Bella le dice a Albert. _

_\- ¿Le dijiste al director que quiero estudiar Filosofía, para que me tome mi examen de admisión y poder ingresar a la universidad? _

_-Sí, le dije y el director está contento porque quieres estudiar. – dijo Albert. _

_-Eres una chica muy hermosa, por algo te pusieron Bella- dijo el director. Pero señor Andrey, no le prometo nada, tendré que consultar con los administradores y depende de ellos para tomar un examen de admisión, déjame decirle que usted tiene pocas oportunidades de hacer buenas obras- dijo el director Fernández. _

_-Y espero que no se pierda esta oportunidad – dijo Albert, sonriendo- Brindamos por Bella. _

_El señor Fernández sonríe, brinda caballerosamente con Albert. _

_Bella se dedicó estudiando toda la tarde para su examen de admisión, luego se fue a la iglesia con su amigo Albert y oro a Dios que le ayude a cumplir su sueño de ser toda una profesional, ella no espero ser como las demás ejercer y trabajar, solo quería sentirse capaz de hacer lo que toda chica normal hace. _

_Al día siguiente Bella junto con Albert se presenta en la universidad. _

_El director Fernández dice _ _

_-Señor Andrey, usted sabe que esta universidad es para alumnos normales, pero debido a su fe en Bella y porque creemos que usted es un buen maestro, tomaremos un examen a Bella. _

_-Gracias- dijo Albert. _

_-Pero usted no podrá ser su intérprete de Bella, hemos llamado a una maestra especial, quien ustedes no conocen- dijo el director. _

_-Está bien- dijo Albert sonriendo. _

_Albert le explica a Bella que su interprete no será el, sino otra maestro especial que no conoce. _

_Bella estaba preparada y dijo que no había problema, porque deseaba estudiar en la universidad. _

_Las dos estaban esperando a la maestra, aparece María. _

_-Ahí esta ella- dijo el director- señor Andrey le presento a la señora María Becker. _

_Albert voltea y mira a María, su esposa, después de tantos años, María lo miro resentido, porque dentro de todos estos años no se habían escrito cartas, ni menos se comunicaron, el trabajo de Albert hizo que perdiera la comunicación con su esposa. _

_\- ¡María¡- exclamo Albert disimulado. _

_-Adelante señorita María Becker, le presento al señor Albert Andrew. _

_-Hola Albert- dijo María, serie. _

_-Hola María- dijo Albert. _

_Los dos amigos solo se miraron, no podían hablarse sino el director podía pensar mal y cada quien se fue a su lado. _

_María se sienta al lado de Bella. Y le dice_ ¿Estás lista para la entrevista?, mediante señas. _

_Bella responde_ si _

_-Sí, estamos listas señor. _

_Los administradores le preguntan: _

_\- ¿Por qué quieres estudiar?_

_Respuesta – Quiero estudiar y aprender, así puedo vivir con dignidad, con independencia y estar viva. _

_\- ¿Cuántos océanos hay en el mundo?... ¿Qué es un océano? _

_-Concepto de océano- para mi cada gota de agua es un océano y hay cinco océanos, son las siguientes _Océano Pacífico, Océano Atlántico, Océano Índico, Océano Antártico, Océano Ártico

_\- ¿Si estamos en la india en qué lado esta América? _

_Bella responde mal esa pregunta. _

_-respuesta: el mundo es redondo, así que América debe estar en cualquier lado. _

_Esa respuesta no la concernieron. _

_\- ¿Qué significa para ti el conocimiento? _

_-. El conocimiento lo es todo, conocimiento es espíritu, sabiduría, coraje, luz, sonido, conocimiento es mi biblia, Dios y mi gran maestro Albert Andrey, que me enseño que no hay nada en este mundo imposible. _

_Todos los administradores se quedaron sorprendidos. _

_. -¡Bravo, excelente ¡ _

_Bella se puso contenta porque ingreso a la universidad. Se dirigió a su casa contenta, Annie le conto que su hija Bella ingreso a la universidad. _

_Candy y Terry, se pusieron contentos, mientras su hermana Mayta, no le alegro nada la noticia, porque era bien celosa, ya que todo era especial para Bella, solo la envidiaba. _

_Bella no paraba de contar lo de la universidad._

_-conteste todas las preguntas de la entrevista. _

_-Hay Terry, hoy Bella se ve tan feliz, no puede dejar de hablar de la entrevista, no ha dejado de sonreír de la entrevista. – dijo Candy. _

_\- ¿Por qué no?, una chica que no podía a sentarse en la mesa a comer, hoy se sentó en la universidad, es increíble- dijo Terry sonriendo. _

_\- ¿Puedes imaginarlo?... ¿Puedes imaginar el día en que Bella se gradué?, sería un día especial para todos ¿Verdad Mayta? _

_-Si, por supuesto madre, todo lo que hace bella es especial para ti no mamita, porque a mí ni atención me das– dijo Mayta molesta. _

_-Hija no hables, así, yo amo a mis dos hijas por igual, mi corazón no tiene medidas, amó a los dos las amo por gules- dijo Candy triste por su otra hija celosa. _

_Mayta estaba a punto de irse, Candy le dice: _

_-Mayta no te vayas, para que veas que amo a los dos por iguales, tengo un regalo para las dos, Candy les da una cajita de collar a sus dos hijas, Bella lo recibe con mucho cariño, mientras Mayta le dice: No quiero gracias,. _

_-Mayta, no puedo salir contigo hacer compras porque tú hermana ingreso a la universidad y necesito pasar con ella por hoy, perdóname. _

_Mayta se va a molesta su habitación y sus celos por su padre que no iba a consentirla a ella, no lo pudo controlar, rompió el espejo de su tocador y se puso a llorar, diciendo: Yo te amo mucho papito, pero a mí nadie me quiere, ni tu tampoco mi madre, todo su amor es para la ciega... _

_La señorita Pony sintió que algo estaba pasando… entro a su habitación y miro todo el espejo roto, ella estaba tirada en el suelo llorando... _

_La señorita Pony, desesperada le dice: ¿Qué tienes?.. ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Mayta dice: no lo sé siento un impulso incontrolable, me arranco yo misma de violencia, siento colora.. _

_-¿Qué te hace sentir así, mi niña? _

_-Que nadie me quiere. _

_-no digas eso mi niña, todos te amamos- dijo la señorita Pony. _

_-no para todos primero es Bella la ciega y yo que estoy viva, nadie me presta atención, quiero que me quieran, quiero que me escuchen, ¿Acaso yo tengo que ser sorda, ciega para que me quieran? _

_-No mi niña preciosa, todos te amamos, ¿Qué te hace dudarlo? .- preguntarlo _

_-Todo tu mundo es Bella, porque paras más con ella. – dijo Mayta. _

_-No mi niña, lo que pasa es que tu hermana no es tan independiente como tú, no puede andar sola por todos lados, además tu eres la consentida de tu papito. _

_-Sí, pero hoy se la paso con Bella. – dijo Mayta molesta. _

_-No es eso mi niña, estaba contento por tu hermana... ¿Quién iba a pensar que ella iba a ingresar a la universidad?, tiene que también darle amor a tu hermana, felicitarla porque va estudiar, además tú tienes algo que ella no tiene, buena vista, buen oído, eres afortunada, ya estas a punto de acabar la universidad y te casaras con Mark, formaras tu familia, tu mundo es diferente a la de ella. _

_-Así es mi amor, dijo su padre Terry entrando a su habitación, abrazando a su hija, tu siempre serás mi consentida y Bella es la consentida de tu madre, pero no por eso quiera decir que yo te quiera más o que Candy quiera más a Bella, sino queremos a las dos por iguales. _

_Mayta no se siente satisfecha con la respuesta de su padre, pero aun así lo abraza, mientras que la señorita Pony le explica a Candy el comportamiento de Mayta, pero Candy no le cree que su hija necesita amor también, pero Bella le dice:_

_-Mi hermana es hermosa, yo la quiero mucho pero tiene reacciones muy extrañas, fuerte, yo creo que ella necesita un psicólogo o psiquiatra que la ayude, yo paro más con ella, en la noche, siempre tiene reacciones violentas, celos de la nada. _

_Terry trae a su hija Mayta para que comparta con la familia, la señorita Pony se pone cariñosa con Mayta, le engríe en todo _

_Candy le dice: esta noche estás muy cariñosa con Mayta _

_-sí, porque en mi corazón no hay diferencia amo a mis dos nietas por iguales- dijo Pony sonriendo. _

_-Es cierto, nuestra abuelita Pony, siempre nos amó a los dos por iguales. – dijo Bella sonriendo. _

_-Yo también las amo, desde que nacieron amo a los dos por iguales, además como no te voy a amar Mayta, eres mi hija y te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tu hermana me necesita más porque ella no es tan independiente como tú - dijo sonriendo, abrazando a sus dos hijas, Pero Mayta no estaba satisfecha. _

_Candy, pensó que Mayta necesitaba la ayudo de un psicólogo para que cambie su carácter y esa envidia que sentía por su hermana, no solo eso Mayta tenía un problema psicológico un complejo Edipo, tenía un amor enfermizo por su padre porque él fue el único que le dio atención, ella tenía reacciones muy extrañas, no era precisamente mala, pero abecés la falta de atención hacia que ella tenga ese tipo de conducta extrañas. _

_Pero no le tomaban tanta importancia esa idea de llevarla a un psicólogo o psiquiatra, porque eran más apegados a Bella, en otras palabras si era cierto que no la prestaban tanta atención porque era sana por eso ella tenía cambios de reacción, sin duda Mayta necesitaba ayuda psicológica. _

_Una noche Mayta busca a su padre y le dice: _

_-Yo te amo padre, te necesito mucho, por eso siempre quiero que estés conmigo, lo abrazaba fuertemente, su padre le dice que la quiere porque es su hija consentida… pero ella nunca sentía satisfecha con el cariño que le daba su padre, por eso paraba más con su enamorado Mark, ni siquiera paraba en la casa y eso no le tomaban importancia. _

_… _

_ Al día siguiente Bella se levantó feliz., porque se iba a la universidad, el maestro Albert le prometió traer un regalo, lo cumplió, por eso Bella estaba esperando su regalo. _

_-Profesor mi reglo, le pidió Bella. _

_-Bella ha estado esperando por su regalo, dijo Terry contento. _

_Albert le da a Bella un bastón. _

_Bella le pregunta... ¿Qué es?, tu amigo para la vida, le contesto Albert y ella lo tiro al suelo, no quería depender de eso, deseaba que su maestro este toda la vida con ella. Albert le responde: esto no te hará dependiente, te hará independiente ¿Lo entiendes? _

_Si- respondió Bella, ella abrazo a su maestro. _

_ Bella empieza una nueva vida en la universidad, para ella no era fácil estudiar, pero Albert comprendió que Bella no podía depender toda la vida de él y poco a poco se fue alejando de su lado, cosa que ella sintió temor perder a su maestro, no había noches en que lloraba porque Albert no estaba mucho a su lado. _

_Al principio Albert le ayudaba con la universidad, para Bella no era fácil estudiar, eran 24 horas sin descansar en que estudiaba, Albert se sentaba en el salón de clase, sus dedos de ella le hablaban a Bella. _

_Puertas nuevas se abrieron en la vida de Bella, nuevas poesías, la hija mayor de Candy y Terry no era la más inteligente en la universidad, pero eran los mejores años de su vida. _

_Pero lamentablemente Bella era demasiada lenta en el aprendizaje, por lo tanto, jalaba demasiados cursos. _

_Al ver que Bella desaprobaba constantemente, cayó en una depresión, paso por varias terapias psicológicas, todo el mundo le decía que ella no podía acabar la carrera, pero no hizo caso a nadie, siguió constante para lograr la meta, era como una tortuga que nunca llegaría a ganar la carrera. _

_Pero su fracaso era constante, pero a pesar de eso Albert siempre le animaba que siga estudiando aunque sea poco a poco y así fue, poco a poco avanzaba… _

_Un día Mayta la hija menor de Candy y Terry, acabo la universidad, su novio Mark le pidió que se casara con ella. _

_Todos estaban en la reunión de compromiso de Mark y Mayta, pero ella no quería bajar porque estaba preocupada porque se sentía rara de estar al lado de los primos o amigos. _

_-Ella no quiere bajar porque se siente rara de estar al lado de tus suegros, ella piensa que arruinara la velada- dijo Candy. _

_-madre es un día muy importante para mí, por lo menos que se presente a mi reunión, además yo también merezco que me escuchen- dijo Mayta. _

_-Bata, no quiero que pelees conmigo, tu hermana está pasando por un momento doloroso, no le va bien en la universidad, su maestro ya no está mucho tiempo con ella, porque está envejeciendo, entiende hija, tu hermana no es tan independiente como tú, pero ayúdala a alistarse y habla con ella para que se presente a tu compromiso- dijo Candy y se retira. _

_Mayta como siempre, lastima a Bella, le dice: _

_-Bella, hasta ahora todo que hicisteis fue muy especial para ti y para mis padres, porque te dieron todo el amor, que a mí no me dieron, pero por fin hoy es un día muy especial para mí, estoy enamorada de Mark, el hijo de mis tíos Stear y Patty y me estoy comprometiendo antes que tú, sé que esto puede molestarte, quizás nunca te enamores, además ningún hombre se enamoraría de una ciega como tú, ni siquiera mi primito Mark, porque él prefiere estar conmigo que soy sana, en vez que contigo, a pesar que nos conoce desde niña a las dos, nunca habrá un hombre que se enamore de ti, pero te pido que te presentes a mi reunión, te espero hermanita- dijo Mayta contenta por lastimar a su hermana. _

_Bella con lágrimas en los ojos, trato de mirarse al espejo, pero no veía nada porque era ciega, pero imagino que era una hermosa chica que siempre tendrá el amor de sus padres, su maestro que es como su segundo padre, pero como dice Mayta quizás tenga una vida sola porque nadie se enamoraría de ella. _

_.. _

_Bella se presenta a la reunión de su hermana Mayta y su primo Mark. _

_Todos estaban presentes en la reunión, Mayta habla su discurso, le dice: _

_-Hoy estoy muy feliz, porque todas las personas que quiero, están presente aquí, en esta ocasión me gustaría decir unas palabras… _

_Todos aplauden..._

_-soy una chica muy afortunada, por tener unos padres como los que tengo y una hermana como Bella, no he sido la mejor hija, ni la mejor hermana, pero quiero decirles que los amo mucho, amo a esta casa, hay tantos recuerdos de mí, recuerdo una vez que Bella y yo jugábamos afuera, corríamos por el pasto agarradas de la mano, mientras corríamos, nos caímos y empezamos a llorar, mi madre fue por Bella y a mí me dejaron afuera, cuando era niña siempre sentí celos, porque siempre le daban más amor a ella, no a mí, mi padre fue el único que me dio amor, por eso sentí algo por él, como dicen muchos psicólogos, que tenía complejo de Edipo porque me aferre a mi padre, mi madre era demasiada cariñosa con Bella, cualquier comida que no me gustaba se le daba a ella, todo su amor era por ella, por eso un día hice una maldad ella siempre en la media noche se despertaba quieres tomar agua hermanita yo decía que sí, me traía mi agua y yo me volvía a dormir, estoy arrepentida por todo el daño que le hice a mi hermana, siempre le ofendí, pero finalmente me di cuenta que estaba siendo egoísta, mi madre no es mala, pero al tener una niña especial como Bella tenía que prestarle más atención, perdóneme hermana, perdóname madre, por no comprenderte, perdóneme por mis celos, mis conductas.. _

_Bella estaba dolida, no quería mirar a su hermana y le dijo a su maestro que leyera la carta que le había escrito a Mayta. _

_-en esta bonita tarde Bella ha preparado un discurso para Mayta... es importante que todos escuchemos lo que ella tiene que decir. _

_Albert lee la carta de Bella para Mayta. _

_Yo tenía ocho años, era salvaje, siempre enojada con la vida, sentí que nunca experimentaría los bellos momentos de la vida, entonces mi madre puso a Mayta en mis brazos, y toque la belleza infinita de mi hermana, toque ojos pequeños y entonces supe que vería el mundo a través de los ojos de mi hermana, mi madre decía que no puede dejar de sonreír todo el día por su llegada, mi hermana. _

_Mayta compartió toda su felicidad conmigo, ella tomaba mis manos y me llevaba a todos lados, cuando mi madre no estaba, ella me alimentaba, ella me despertaba en la noche, me preguntaba si quería agua. _

_Tu mi amada hermana, fuiste la voz de mis dedos silenciosos, espero con ansias el día de tu boda, me vestiré hermosa para este día, quizás nunca sea la novia, pero aun así seré la dama de honor, enséñale a Mark el lenguaje de señas, para contarle cosas bonitas de ti, gracias por permitirme ser tu dama de honor Mayta. _

_Prometo que no llorare mientras camines con Mark hacia una nueva vida, te amo mucho hermanita, si alguna vez sentiste que mamita no te amo, no llores por eso, porque mamita nos ama a las dos por iguales, yo siempre lo sentí así, pero si necesitas de alguien, yo siempre estaré para ti, te amo mucho hermanita de mi corazón, les deseo toda la felicidad a ti y a Mark hacia su nueva vida. _

_Mayta quedo asombrada por las palabras de su hermana, ella le pide perdón por todo el daño que le hizo, Bella por ser buena, le perdona... _

_Mayta promete cambiar y todos felicitan por el compromiso de Mayta Mark, sin duda ellos se casaron al día siguiente. _

_Bella estaba feliz por su hermana, sabía que era imposible para ella enamorarse, compartió su dolor con su madre, porque no quería ser una mujer sola, su madre le dice: No estás sola, siempre me tienes a mí, el amor de tus padres, maestro, de toda la familia, quizás alguien que se parezca a ella pueda engorarse de ella. _

_Pero Bella, prometió no darle importancia a ese tema, solo decidió luchar con el propósito de cumplir su sueño de ser Filosofa y siguió adelante, nunca dejo que su limitación se apoderara de su sueño. _

_… _

_Hasta que un día Albert ya no paraba tanto al lado de Bella, pues ya sintió que cumplió con ella, era momento que se hiciera independiente y que aprendiera a estudiar por si sola.. _

_Bella sintió miedo y pensó llorando, ¿Cómo viviría si algún día Albert la dejara?, Esas fueron todas sus tormentas. _

_Hasta que ese día, sucedió, Albert abandona a Bella, para hacer una nueva vida al lado de su esposa María, era momento y justo para él, que pasara al lado de su esposa, el trabajo hizo que se distancie de su esposa, quería estar con ella y decirle que la ama y no separe de su esposa nunca más. _

_Albert dio toda su vida por Bella, sintió que ya cumplió con su trabajo, quería ser una nueva vida al lado de su esposa María, que la necesitaba mucho. _

_Albert se despide de Candy y le deja una carta a Bella. _

_Querida Bella _

_Me voy, como tu bastón, nunca olvides una cosa, la oscuridad está tratando desesperadamente de envolverte, pero tú siempre debes caminar hacia la luz, cada paso tuyo está lleno de esperanza, me mantendrá vivo, Bella _

_Bella nunca te rindas para cumplir tus sueños, lucha por terminar tu carrera, sé que es difícil, pero se perseverante, siempre piensa en lo positivo que todo se puede en esta vida, nunca llames a nada imposible, porque no hay nada en este mundo imposible, aunque arrastres miles de cursos, sal adelante. _

_Dios es grande Bella, siempre nos pone pruebas, no te resientas contigo misma, quiérete mucho porque eres una hermosa chica y de un gran corazón, inteligente… la inteligencia no solo está en sacarse buenas notas en un examen, la inteligencia también es la capacidad que uno tiene para solucionar sus propios problemas, conflictos con uno mismo y salir adelante. _

_No dejes que tu discapacidad te debilite para cumplir tus sueños. _

_Recuerda que todo se pude en esta vida... _

_Bella, al leer la carta, lloro mucho, sufrió porque no estuvo al lado de su amada maestro Albert, pero siempre trato de cumplir lo que él le había escrito, desde ese momento fue perseverante, salió adelante, sin dejar un paso de la vida. _

_Esta historia continuará_

_…._

**_Respuesta a un comentario de Cisne... _**

_Porque si dices ser terrytana, tienes una imagen de Albert y Candy? _

_Mis amadas lectoras… el fic Cisne, la imagen no tiene nada que ver con la historia, esa historia Cisne trata de la hija de Candy y Terry, no era amor de pareja, sino de un amor paternal, ósea el sacrificio de un padre por su hija. _

_Veo que algunas Territanas no han leído por la imagen, pero la imagen no tiene nada que ver con la historia, esa historia es Terrific y en la presentación lo explica... lean el mensaje cisne y se darán cuenta que es verdad, a mí tampoco me gusta Albert como pareja de Candy. _

_Albert solo será un maestro que le guiaba a la familia Grandchester a solucionar el problema de Bella, nada más, por eso esta su imagen de una Candy ciega que es Bella hija de Candy y Terry y su maestro Albert. _

_El amor no solamente es de pareja hay infinidades tipos de amor, entre hermanos, padres, familia, amor incondicional, de madre que es más importante, etc, eso me enseñaron en mi carrera. Por eso también escribo basándome a mi carrera. _

_En mis minific solo vas encontrar Terrific- Solo Candy y Terry son la pareja perfecta para mí. _

_A lo mucho escribí un Antonific.. Que se llama la Sombra del Ángel del amor, basada en mi homenaje eres tu mi Ángel, pero eso si se va tratar de la historia de Anthony y Candy, porque para mi corazón Candy solo tuvo dos amores Terry y Anthony que murió y por eso me gustaría darle una alegría a las Antonifinas, pero las demás son Territanas. _

_Mi amada Selenityneza, veo que no te guiaste por la imagen te felicito y me gustaría que le escribieras un comentario a las chicas que comentaron cisne que es una historia paternal, recién leo los mensajes... _

_También felicito a todas las Guest y a Henrry, por sus comentarios_

_Gracias. _

_No se pierdan el final de Cisne, será publicada este sábado… _


	3. El hermoso Cisne

**_Parte final_**

**_ Cisne…_**

**_Capítulo 3 _**

**_El hermoso Cisne_**

**_Pasaron 19 años después…. _**

_Bella actualmente tenía 40 años, recibe sus notas, logra terminar la universidad y graduarse en filosofía... _

_Bella quería que sea Albert, la primera persona en escucharla _

_Todos se encontraban en la graduación de la Universidad San Ignacio de Loyola de Londres... _

_-En medios de nosotros hoy hay una estudiante, quien ha dado un ejemplo de firmeza y fuerza, y ha demostrado que nada es imposible… ella es el orgullo de nuestra universidad y por ese logro, me gustaría que dijera unas palabras... damas y caballeros Bella Grandchester. _

_Terry estaba orgulloso de su hija, él hablaba a toda la universidad con orgullo de su hija, al igual que Candy. _

_Todos aplaudieron con alegría… _

_Bella se paró frente al escenario… _

_Discurso de Bella Grandchester.. _

_Después de muchos intentos, la araña a pesar de caer muchas veces, finalmente hizo su casa, así como la tortuga que nunca iba a ganar la carrera, pero gano finalmente a pesar de ser lenta, el patito feo al que todos se burlaron por ser tan feo termino siendo un hermoso cisne, así como yo que nadie creía que iba a llegar a estar donde estoy, hoy finalmente me gradué_

_Pero hay una diferencia entre ustedes y yo, lo que ustedes les duro 6 años de carrara, a mí me costó 40 años, pero finalmente lo logre. _

_Cuando era niña siempre me quedé ante los otros, mis padres tenían vergüenza de mí, cada año llamaba mamita diciendo que reprobé, pero hoy puedo decir mamita aprobé. _

_Sé que mis padres están muy orgullosos de mí, diciéndoles al mundo entero orgullosos que soy su hija, gracias mamita y papito. _

_Cuando era niña siempre buscaba algo, pero al final siempre encontraba solo oscuridad. _

_Un día mi madre me puso en brazos de un desconocido, él era distinto a todos, él era un mago, por años esa persona, me arrastro de la oscuridad hacia la luz. _

_Cuando se trata de Dios, todos somos ciegos, nadie lo ve y lo escucha. _

_Pero yo toqué a Dios, sentí su presencia… al quien le llamo Maestro _

_Mi maestro Albert, me enseño el significado del Patito feo, el patito feo no solo es tristeza y amargura, también es el éxito del conocimiento, la graduación, el don que todos nosotros hemos compartido, _

_Pero hay una diferencia entre ustedes y yo, hoy ustedes vienen para celebrar su graduación, pero yo no, porque quiero que mi maestro Albert, sea el primero en verme. _

_Cada día mi maestro Albert, me traía aquí, cada año él se paraba en la puerta y cada año el escribía en mi mano, un día quiero verte en ese escenario, Bella, he llevado 40 años para cumplir nuestro sueño y hoy por primera vez sintió que me falta visión al ver que mi amada maestra no está presente conmigo… _

_Pero eso no es todo para sorpresa de todos, Albert se apareció después de tantos años, en el escenario de Bella... _

_Albert grita_ _

_-Bella... Bella… Bella _

_Candy al ver a Albert, sonrió y llevo a su hija Bella ante las manos de Albert... _

_Bella le abrazo fuertemente y le dice _ Su sueño se cumplió, ahora soy el hermoso cisne que usted deseaba en mi _

_Albert lo abraza a la joven que amaba como su hija y le promete_ Nunca más nos separaremos, te quiero mi hija de cariño. _

_Bella abraza fuerte a su padre de cariño. _

_Después del escenario, Bella le escribe un mensaje a María, la esposa de Albert y le dice_ _

**_Querida señora María, le alegraría saber que he alcanzado a ser el hermoso cisne que siempre soñé, hoy mi profesor estuvo conmigo, Es el mejor profesor del mundo, porque me ha demostrado de una vez más que no hay nada imposible en este mundo imposible, que me ha enseñado que la vida contiene tanta felicidad y me siento orgullosa de ser como yo soy donde mi alfabeto no empieza, por A, B, C, sino por Patito Feo... _**

_María, al leer la carta, sintió felicidad por Bella y también por su esposo que es el mejor maestro especial. _

_Así termino la historia de un patito feo que se convirtió en un hermoso cisne, gracias a la ayuda del tierno Albert, porque es el más grandioso maestro del mundo, quien ha demostrado una vez más que no hay nada imposible en este mundo, Ahora Bella podrá ser feliz para siempre. _

**_Fin _**

**_Notitas mías:_**

**_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_**

**_Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? espero que sí. _**

**_Me siento feliz por escribir esta historia y sé que cada paso de la vida está lleno de esperanza y que cuando uno lo quiere puede lograr muchas cosas, lo puede hacerlo así sea difícil. _**

**_Es basada a la vida de una encantadora luchadora *Helen Keller, fue una escritora, oradora y activista política, filosofa y siendo sordo ciega con la ayuda de su instructora Anne Sullivan, que se encargó de su formación y logró un avance en la educación especial. Continuó viviendo a su lado hasta la muerte de esta en 1936. Después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria en Cambridge, Keller ingresó en el Radcliffe College, donde recibió una licenciatura, convirtiéndose así en la primera persona sorda ciega en obtener un título universitario. _**

**_Michelle Moncayay, también es otra admiradora siendo sorda ciega continuo su vida, por eso creo aun que Todos podemos salir adelante si uno queremos, eso es lo que me da cólera, lastima, rabia de Susana y no la valoro como ser humano, es cierto que no la odio porque mi carrera se basa en no odiar a la gente, sino en comprender más allá de la personalidad, pero lo que hizo estuvo mal porque eso de que quedó cojita no era impedimento para no salir adelante, si ella hubiera querido hubiera sido un ejemplo más de fortaleza, pero no se quedó como una fracasada obsesionada por Terry como si él fuera su única solución, si ella hubiera querido, hubiera llegado a ser feliz, al igual que la hermosa Bella, el personaje que invente. _**

**_Tener una discapacidad, no es impedimento para irte al abandono, sino es una lucha contra el mundo para salir adelante y les digo porque es la verdad, porque yo tambien lo vivo. _**

**_Yo como estudiante de psicología puedo comprender a todo el mundo cuando alguien tiene depresión, a las únicas que no las comprendo que me dan ganas de matarlas es a las que se van al abandono por hombres que no la quieren o porque un enamorado la deja como si fuera lo único que existe en la vida, me parecen ridículas esas personas. _**

**_Yo admiro a las personas Luchadoras, así como la tierna Bella, el personaje que invente, porque por lo más discapacitada que sea, es una luchadora, personas así me gustan. _**

**_Bueno eso es todo _**

**_Gracias a todas las que me leen. _**

**_¿Les gusto esta historia de amor?... ¿Qué opinan de este cuento?.. Bueno les pido sus comentarios._**

**_Nos vemos pronto…_**

**_Gracias a todas las que leen y gracias a los que me comentaron por sus comentarios..._**

**_Espero que me sigan acompañándome en todas mis historias... _**

**_El próximo minific es… El amor tiene su doble… _**

**_Nos vemos pronto… _**


End file.
